A Happy Ending!
by Uchiha Nicole
Summary: A really crackish and un-readworthy fic! X'D


Hello! This story is just .. uhh .. crackish? XD Your just wasting your time if ya are reading this. And yeah .. if you don't want me to be with Sasuke, then just think that you are me. Really un-read-worthy ! XD

--

_Naruto talks_

**Sasuke talks**

Me/you?

--

_Ano sa, ano sa! Welcome to my show! HAHA! That's right, this is the UZUMAKI NARUTO TALKSHOW ABOUT RAMEN AND THE FUTURE HOKAGE AND MORE RAMEN! _

_YEAH; YESTERDAY I HAD MISO RAMEN, BUT TODAY IM GONNA GET PORK RAME-!! _

**Dobe, shut up. You´re making me deaf. **Naruto glared at the person who interrupted his speech. Of course, it was the one and only ..

... Uchiha Sasuke.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE IN MY TALKSHOW TEME!? YOU´RE NOT EVEN INVITED!!_

Sasuke sighed. **Dobe, your not the one who should invite people. SIGH. You are such a dobe..**

_YEAH RIGHT! In your dreams!! Im not a dobe, nuh-uh! I can even beat you up, here and now! _And of course, Naruto, being the drama king, started a scene.. But, this IS Naruto..

_Uh, and before you say anything, what do you mean ''You're not the one who should invite people?'' _

Sasuke sighed again. (A/N: Wow, Sasuke sure is bothered!)** Didn't you read the sign when you came in? Dobe..**

_Uh.. teme.. what sign?_

TWACK!

_ WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?! _

**SIGH. I sure have to talk alot today.. Whatever. The sign I was talkin' bout' is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU. And now, I don't wan't to loose my breath anymore. So read it by ya self.´´**

Naruto read the sign again and again. Again and again.. Again and again... Ag-

_WHAT?! This show belongs to Uchiha Nicole?! BUT -_

**Yeah dobe... Dang, it took you some time**

_HMPH! _With that said, Naruto ran away and cried_ Hinata-chan!! Sasuke-teme is being sooo mean to me! WAAHH! Please beat him up! FOOR MEE!!´. _Uhh.. yeah.

FINALLY! I´VE BEEN WAITING FOR LIKE, 100 YEARS?! YEAH!!

I finally came out after the dobes and Sasukes conservation! And yeah, Sasuke, you´re right, Naruto IS a dobe.. No offence, just stating facts!

**You just noticed? And yeah, of course im right**. Sasuke smirked.

AHH! Don't be so full of your self! mumbles to myself: but everything you say IS correct.. perfect bastard

But unfortunately Sasuke heard, and OF COURSE his smirk got wider with the sentence 'Perfect Bastard'. But he actually decided to keep quiet.

It is kinda weird, cuz' everytime I say somethin' good bout him, he smirks and comments it. It's annoying actually. -.-'

Uhh, whatever, wan't a cookie Sasuke-kun?

See! I soo can be nice! Even if he is an arrogant bastard, with a hot muscular body, sexy chicken-ass hair..

Damn. I think I like him. Oh well, my only problem is trying not to drool.

Wait, there comes that wide smirk again! What did I do NOW?!

**Why the -kun so sudden? **Oh. So that's why.. WAIT! WHAT?! DID I JUST CALL HIM SASUKE-KUN?! THE HECK?!

On the inside I was all ´omg´ and all, but on the outside I was just calm.

Oh really, I didn't notice. Then I just call you Sasu-

**NOO!! DON'T! **He shouted. Yes. Sasuke. Uchiha. Just. SHOUTED!

He seemed to realize his little err.. outburst and quickly sat on the 'calm facade' again.

May I know why?

I was REALLY, and I mean like REALLY confused.

**U-uhm, y-y-yeahh, i-it's l-like this.. Err **YEAH! Surprise! Sasuke STAMMERED! His pride was ruined.

Yeeees? . I pressed on.

Sasuke looked like he could explode any time. And guess what happened.. If you guessed that he actually explode you were.. right AND wrong... I mean literally..

**Err.. Uhh.. **_** AHH! SCREW DAMN PRIDE!! **_**JUST DON'T!! IT JUST SOUNDS SO DAMN GOOD WHEN YOU SAID IT! NOT TO PITCHED AND NOT TO DARK! PERFECT! PERFECTO!! YOU KNOW, LIKE REALLY REALLY GOOD AND ALL!! OKAY?! THE POINT IS I LIKE YOU!! **Yeah, there. He screwed his pride AND admitted his feelings.

Uhh.. thanks.. I guess

If you think I was really, really calm, you guessed wrong. My face was all red, BLOOD red. Yeah, I was blushing MADLY! Even HINATA couldn't beat it. Okay, maybe she could, but whatever.. Back to the topic!

**Yeah.. **Sasuke whispered really really softly with a tiny blush on his face. He STILL had his pride after all. Just because he screwed it, doesn't it mean that he would throw it away.

- AWKWARD SILENCE -

I was trying really hard to control my heavy blush and break the awkward silence. I was just about to open my mouth when Sasuke beat me to it.

**You wanna grab something to eat then? You know uhh.. yeah.. err.. **Sasuke said really lightly.

Like a-a .. er .. d-d-atee? I dumbly asked.

**Yeah. **He answered awkwardly.

And I am known as the weirdest ninja in Konoha, so of course I lived up to the title.

AWWWWWWWWWWWW!! THAT IS LIKE, SOOOO CUTEE!!

I shouted and jumped at him and gave him a hug.

Now, he blushed MADLY!

**I guess that's a yes then, **he said more confidently **- and one more thing, did you mean that I am cute, or the date-thingy?**

BOTH!! :'D

--

Well that sucked. XD Haha.


End file.
